It is known to attach accessories to boats by using mechanical clamps with fasteners to secure the accessory to the boat. It is important in marine applications to have all loose equipment tied or locked to the deck or other platform affixed to the boat. It is also important that any clamping devices used to lock the equipment to the boat be of a low-profile so that the locking device itself doe not become a dangerous obstruction. Retainer brackets of such locking devices must be strong enough to withstand the vibration of the motor and the impact of the water, particularly when used for heavy equipment. Often, to achieve the required strength and rigidity, tools are required to loosen the clamp. Unfortunately, when working with fasteners and tools, the fasteners and/or tools are often dropped overboard. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to operate the bracket or clamp without tools and for the bracket itself not to have any loose parts.
To be viable in the marketplace, a clamp should be also be suitable for use with non-marine equipment such as industrial power tools, truck mounted hoists, ladders, and load bearing shelves. A clamp should be capable of clamping and unclamping equipment during daily operations.